


The Softest Hair In All The Land

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [166]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smug Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Castiel (Supernatural), cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You love playing with soft hair, and Cas has the softest hair ever.





	The Softest Hair In All The Land

You finally reached the table, handing the guys their beer.

“That bar is hella busy today”, you commented, walking around and standing behind Cas, resting your elbows on his shoulders.

“Oh-and Dean? That chick in the green is totally checking you out”.

All four of you looked over at her as she sucked the olive seductively.

You grimaced slightly, turning back around to find Dean making the same face.

“Nah-not my type”.

You frowned at Dean, surprised he was turning down a quick fuck.

“Really?”

He shrugged, not saying anymore.

“Well-when are we leaving?” you asked, your hands coming up and running through Cas’ hair, nose buried in the soft strands.

Sam and Dean watched you awkwardly, not sure what was going on-while Cas relaxed, your hands massaging his scalp softly.

“You in a hurry?” Sam asked, glancing over at Dean, who simply shrugged.

You shook your head, inhaling the scent of Cas’ hair and leaning your chin on his head.

“No-not really. Just…kinda bored. And tired”.

Your cheek came to rest atop of Cas’ head, fingers still carding through his hair as he sighed contentedly, while you made random conversation with the guys.

“I’m gonna go pee”, you muttered a few minutes later-Cas nodding as Sam and Dean watched you go, before turning to the angel.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked accusingly.

“What?”

“The hair. The sighing. Since when did you and y/n get so-so handsy?”

Sam chuckled at the jealousy in Dean’s voice, while Cas just looked like a confused child.

“I don’t understand-y/n likes playing with my hair”, he answered, not seeing the big deal with it.

“Playing with your hair?”

Cas nodded, not having any time to give them anymore explanation, seeing you walking towards them.

“Toilet’s dirty as hell. I’ll just hold it”, you groaned, immediately taking your place behind Cas, fingers buried in his soft hair within seconds.

And when Dean saw you kiss Cas’ head as you sniffed his hair once again, he found himself unable to hold his question back.

“What the fuck is with you and Cas?” he practically spat.

You looked up, slightly startled, not expecting that question.

“What?”

“You and Cas. The hair. The touching. The kissing. What’s-what is that?”

You shrugged, ruffling the angel’s hair and kissing his head once again.

“Well-Cas has crazy soft hair. And it smells nice. And he’s always warm. And…I like touching it. Besides-he likes it too. Right?” you asked, head leaning forward as you looked to Cas for an answer.

He nodded in confirmation, smiling sweetly back at you.

You glanced at Dean, shrugging at him.

“You ok with that answer, Mr Nosey?” you teased, chuckling when he muttered to himself like an angry child.

“I think I’m gonna go back to the motel. Any of you coming with me?”

Sam and Dean shook their heads, while Cas told you he’d be out in a minute.

You nodded, Cas watching as you walked out of the bar, before turning to both brothers.

“Y/n likes my hair”, he said with a proud smile on his face, getting up and leaving a smirking Sam and a seething Dean behind, ready to sit on the bed as you played with his hair till you fell asleep, before he’d watch over you all night.


End file.
